


A couples last date

by Papaknucklepuck



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papaknucklepuck/pseuds/Papaknucklepuck
Summary: A couple of demons find themselves trapped in an unknown place, with a terrible threat.
Kudos: 6





	A couples last date

**Author's Note:**

> An Alastor fic where I kill off two of my friends ocs because they wanted me to. ^-^

It was silent, yet deafening. Each of them, bound to a separate chair,with covers over their eyes and gags in their mouths. It was hard to breathe but the two managed. The only indication either of them had at not being alone was the heat of the other; but that one point was far to minuscule for it to count. For all they knew, they had been separated and thrown into seclusion. Little did they know, they sat but inches from one another and the aspect of their nightmares was with them.

The white noise which filled their ears, and deafened all other sounds, began to fade. The sound of their breathing returned to them, and at last they realized they were not alone. Their already panicked breathes only spiked, their struggling doubled at the sounds of an extra body. An unknown third figure watched them with sadistic glee as the couple began to yell into their gags. All their struggles stopped the moment he laughed. 

"My my my, you dears certainly took your time waking up. I was beginning to bore so much I considered starting the fun without you!" He laughed again as his feet hit the floor. The blindfolds preventing them from seeing where they were or who it was. However, the voice betrayed him so. 

"I assume you already know who I am, so I'll gloss over the formalities my dears." There came the snap of his fingers as the blindfolds and gags placed on the couple's vanished. Immediately their eyes locked onto one another, before turning towards the demon who held them captive. The unnerving, unending smile of the radio demon met the gazes of them both. A low, sadistic chuckle leaving his smiling lips. 

"I believe the two of you know each other? I would certainly hope so, since I found you walking together. Do tell me your names darlings, I would love to know them!" He leaned forward at almost 90 degrees. His eyes shifting from one demon to the other. 

The demon to the right of Alastor was dressed rather formally, in a way. Adorned in a purple suit with contrasting shades of green for his tie and undershirt. Matched with his coal black skin and multiple eyes. It sent a shocking sense of similarity to Angel up Alastors spine. The deer would play with this bug first.

The demoness to the left of the imposing radio host was far less interesting. The only interesting color of their figure being the piercing green eyes in her sockets. The rest of her form being a mixture of black and white. She was almost too boring to nothing taking. But the prospects of the couple's sorrows sent shivers of anticipation down Alastors spine. 

Even after giving each of them a moment to relax and refocus, more so then he usually would, neither stated their names. Their faces ones of fear and disbelief at the situation they found themselves in. His brow furrowed and smile remained as he stood back up to his feat. Stamping his cane onto the ground, he pulled it back up in a flourishing twirl before letting it go. The object anchoring itself in mid air. 

"Well my dears if your not going to tell me, than I'll just have to find out for myself." He took a single step over to the demon on his right. The many eyes looking up at him in fright. Alastors own, crimson, eyes looked back with glee. He flexed his fingers before lunging forward and gripping tightly around the insects head with both his palms. 

"Travis!" Jolting forward at Alastors sudden lunge, the female shouted out in fright. The insect flinched and tried to pull away, but his bindings and the grip around his head held true. Chuckling, Alastors gaze shifted to the girl at his side and gave her a wink. 

"Travis is it? Well my dear fellow, let's see what more I can learn about you." Black tendrils grew from Alastors nails and dug into the insects scalp and slipped in between the top layer of eyes in the insects scalp. Both captives screamed, one in fright the other in pain, as Alastors tendrils dug deeper and deeper. It all came to a climax when all six eyes of Travis rolled back and his body went stiff. 

Alastors eyes shifted into radio dials as static emitted from his cane, the crackling sound quickly tuning in to noises of much greater clarity. There was no music from the cane, but words and sounds. Talking, kissing, hugging, the sound of love. The demoness shook as those sounds played out into the air. Her body shaking as memories played back in her mind, and out into the air for all to hear. 

As the sounds of love came to an end, soon followed the beginnings of slumber. Gentle kisses and moans of satisfaction, interrupted by the opening of a door. Brief dialogue of panic and attempted consolation rang out into the air as sobs echoed quietly off in the distance. Silence filled the air before an ear splitting screech split the quiet. Heavy footsteps mixed with pleas of forgiveness. 

Horrid, disgusting cracks of shattering bone and caving flesh quickly followed. Screams of terror and fright muddled by leaking blood and loss of consciousness followed by the low distant thud of a body collapsing to the floor. Gargles and lifeless breaths ambiently filled the room. Just before complete silence filled the room the distant screams of a female in terror echoed into nothing. With a low chuckle, Alastor pulled away as Travis went limp.

"My my my. You two certainly are an interesting couple aren't you?" He licked his lips turning to the girl. Cupping her chin in his palm, digging his nails gently into her flesh. "Solana is it? Taking your own sisters husband. I'm very disappointed in you." With his grip still firm he pulled his hand back, cutting into her flesh. 

He laughed and walked his way toward a small work table at the end of the room, past his still floating cane. He opened a small tool box and pulled out a normal looking hammer, giving it a few playful swings, looking back to his guests. Solana choked on her words as she watched him swing the hammer and step closer. He tossed it up into the sir and spun it in his hands as he stepped back over to Travis. He grinned at Sol as he raised the tool above his head. 

She screamed as the hammer was brought down, her eyes clenched shut as she flinched at the sound of crunching flesh. A sound which never came. Hesitantly opening her eyes, she was met with a jovial laugh as Alastor held the hammer less than an inch from Travis's skull. "Come now dear, I'd never do such a thing so brutal. Especially to someone a lady such as yourself loves." 

She let out a relieved sigh at his words, only to witness the demone to bring his arm back and slam the hammer back into the side of her lovers skull. She screamed and tensed in her bindings as she watched the buck repeatedly slam the hammer into Travis's skull again and again. Her eyes were wide and locked on the hammer as it caved his skull in deeper and deeper. At the same time, a black mist was pulled from corpse. The wisps being weaved in between the fingers of Alastors free hand. 

Solana was speechless as the sickened noise of the hammer being pulled free from the caved in skull met her ears. It was a miracle she didn't vomit. With a grin, Alastor tossed the tool to the side and stepped over to his cane. Continuing to weave and roll the mist between his fingers. His eyes locking onto hers. 

"Care to guess what this is my dear?" Silence was her response. She knew Travis would be alright eventually. But it didn't make it any easier having watched him get his face smashed in a second time. Tears and a need to vomit welling within her. 

"This is his soul." The green in her eyes went pale as her pupils dilated wide, and her gaze turned to him. Shaky breaths and panicked mumbles were all she could muster. Her head shaking in disbelief. It couldn't be. 

"That's right my dear. Your precious travis. Reduced to a swirling black mist between my fingers. I could let him go at any moment, and he would be back to normal with some time. But I'm afraid I won't be doing that; as I'm rather hungry." 

Her brows furrowed and she continued to shake her head, panic rising within her eyes. "But not in the way you think. I can take a pound of flesh whenever I want. But to take a life is something far more rare. I've craved it for far too long." 

He stepped closer and scratched under her chin with a hand. The tears she held back finally flowing freely down her cheeks. "Of course I would hate to separate a couple from one another. So if you'd like dear…. I can take you as well~" The way his words dripped like venom sent chills down her spine, but she shook her head yes. She had already messed up so much, this was some solace. She hoped. 

"Then I wish you the best of luck, being my food source for the rest of time." Pain, unlike anything she had felt before, shot through her body. Her chest convulsed and tightened as her breaths were robbed from her. His words no longer held merit in her mind in light of the pain. Her choking gags a beautiful symphony when paired with her pained struggles in Alastors ears. 

Another black mist joined in with the previous wisp in his palm. This one being pulled from the dying body of Solana. Alastor grinned with manic glee as he ripped the last of the wisp free from the now limp form. Looking down at his latest victims, weaving between his fingers like fog. 

His other hand reached out and his cane returned to his grasp. Placing his fingers together, he fed the souls into the canes glowing head. The soft glow brightening for a moment before returning to normal. Oh the poor girl. If only she knew how lonely a fate she had chosen for herself and her lover. 

"Had she refused to join him. I would have let them both go. But I assume you prefer this outcome." He asked turning to the final figure in the room. The one who had remained silent the entire time. "Don't you Tori dear?"


End file.
